Complete list of console commands/D-F
This is the convars/concommands for Left 4 Dead arranged from D-F. Prev | Next dbghist_addline : cmd : : Add a line to the debug history. Format: dbghist_dump : cmd : : Dump the debug history to the console. Format: Categories: 0: Entity I/O 1: AI Decisions 2: Sc debug_visibility_monitor : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : debug_zombie_panel : 0 : , "cheat", "cl" : -1 = Too Far 1 = Tank 2 = Someone else tank debugsystemui : cmd : : Show/hide the debug system UI. default_fov : 90 : , "cheat", "cl" : demo_gototick : cmd : : Skips to a tick in demo. demo_pause : cmd : : Pauses demo playback. demo_polish_auto_polish : 1 : , "cheat", "cl" : When enabled will cause a recorded demo to be polished automatically on end record. demo_polish_bone_test_index : -1 : , "cheat", "cl" : Test bone index. demo_recordcommands : 1 : , "cheat" : Record commands typed at console into .dem files. demo_resume : cmd : : Resumes demo playback. demo_timescale : cmd : : Sets demo replay speed. demo_togglepause : cmd : : Toggles demo playback. demolist : cmd : : Print demo sequence list. demos : cmd : : Demo demo file sequence. demoui : cmd : : Show/hide the demo player UI. +demoui2 : cmd : : Bring the advanced demo player UI (demoui2) to foreground. -demoui2 : cmd : : Send the advanced demo player UI (demoui2) to background. demoui2 : cmd : : Show/hide the advanced demo player UI (demoui2). devshots_nextmap : cmd : : Used by the devshots system to go to the next map in the devshots maplist. devshots_screenshot : cmd : : Used by the -makedevshots system to take a screenshot. For taking your own screenshots, use the 'screenshot' command instead. differences : cmd : : Show all convars which are not at their default values. director_ai_tanks : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_build_up_min_interval : 15 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_convert_pills : 1 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_convert_pills_critical_health : 50 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_debug : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_debug_scavenge_items : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_debug_threat_placement : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_finale_infinite : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Never bring in a rescue vehicle. director_finale_item_cluster_count : 3 : , "sv", "cheat" : How many clusters of items will be populated in the finale director_finale_max_loops : 2 : , "sv", "cheat" : Versus mode: Number of times to loop through the finale waves before rescue. director_finale_mob_max_interval : 45 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_finale_mob_min_interval : 5 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_finale_mob_relax_interval : 20 : , "sv", "cheat" : How long a 'relax' wave lasts during the finale director_finale_stage_delay : 5 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_force_background : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Forces background map population logic for testing director_force_panic_event : cmd : "sv" "cheat" : Forces a 'PanicEvent' to occur director_force_tank : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_force_versus_start : cmd : : Force start the versus game, so PZs can spawn even if survivors are still in the safe room director_force_witch : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_gas_can_density : 6 : , "sv", "cheat" : Items per 100 yards square director_impossible_retry : 1 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_ingress_range : 3000 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_intensity_relax_allow_wanderers_threshold : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : All survivors must be below this intensity during RELAX for wandering zombies to be spawned director_intensity_relax_allow_wanderers_threshold_expert : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : All survivors must be below this intensity during RELAX for wandering zombies to be spawned director_intensity_relax_allow_wanderers_threshold_hard : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : All survivors must be below this intensity during RELAX for wandering zombies to be spawned director_intensity_relax_threshold : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : All survivors must be below this intensity before a Peak is allowed to switch to Relax (in addition to the normal peak timer) director_intensity_threshold : 0 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : director_item_cluster_range : 50 : , "sv", "cheat" : Scavenge items of the same kind that are this close to each other are considered a single 'cluster' for population purposes director_molotov_density : 6 : , "sv", "cheat" : Items per 100 yards square director_must_create_all_scavenge_items : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_no_bosses : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Disable boss spawns director_no_death_check : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Disable survivor team death ending scenario director_no_human_zombies : 1 : , "rep", "cl" : Prevents humans from joining the zombie team director_no_mobs : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Disable mob rushes director_no_specials : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Disable PZ spawns director_no_survivor_bots : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Disable filling out the survivor team with bots director_oxygen_tank_density : 6 : , "sv", "cheat" : Items per 100 yards square director_pain_pill_density : 6 : , "sv", "cheat" : Items per 100 yards square director_panic_forever : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Panic events never end director_pipe_bomb_density : 6 : , "sv", "cheat" : Items per 100 yards square director_pistol_density : 4 : , "sv", "cheat" : Items per 100 yards square director_print_player_counts : cmd : : Prints out counts of connected players and transitioning players (for debugging) director_propane_tank_density : 6 : , "sv", "cheat" : Items per 100 yards square director_ready_duration : 60 : , "sv", "cheat" : If nonzero, survivor team has this amount of time to get ready before starting out director_ready_radius : 300 : , "sv", "cheat" : The distance survivors can move from the starting weapons during the ready period director_relax_max_flow_travel : 3000 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_relax_max_interval : 45 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_relax_min_interval : 30 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_report : cmd : : Prints a snapshot of the director's state director_scavenge_item_override : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Override map-specified item densities with cvar values for tuning director_short_finale : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Short finale for testing escape vehicles director_show_intensity : 0 : , "cheat", "cl" : director_special_battlefield_respawn_interval : 10 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_special_finale_offer_length : 10 : , "sv", "cheat" : How long is given to a player to accept the offer of a special zombie during the finale. director_special_initial_spawn_delay_max : 60 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_special_initial_spawn_delay_max_extra : 180 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_special_initial_spawn_delay_min : 30 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_special_original_offer_length : 30 : , "sv", "cheat" : How long is given to the first player to accept the offer of a special zombie. director_special_respawn_interval : 45 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_spectate_specials : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Allow spectating zombies director_start : cmd : : Restores spawning of all wanderers, mobs, specials, and bosses director_stop : cmd : : Shuts off all wanderers, mobs, specials, and bosses director_sustain_peak_max_time : 5 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_sustain_peak_min_time : 3 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_tank_bypass_max_flow_travel : 1500 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_tank_checkpoint_interval : 15 : , "sv", "cheat" : Min time after leaving a checkpoint that a tank can spawn director_tank_force_offer : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Forces the director to offer a tank director_tank_lottery_entry_time : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Time it takes for entry into the tank lottery director_tank_lottery_selection_time : 4 : , "sv", "cheat" : Time it takes for selection in the tank lottery director_tank_max_interval : 500 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_tank_min_interval : 350 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_tank_offer_debug : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_threat_clear_radius : 500 : , "sv", "cheat" : Prevent wandering zombies within this radius of threats director_threat_max_separation : 5000 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_threat_min_separation : 5000 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_threat_radius : 1000 : , "sv", "cheat" : director_transition_timeout : 60 : , "sv", "cheat" : Duration (in seconds) to wait for survivors to transition across changelevels director_unfreeze_time : 20 : , "sv", "cheat" : Duration (in seconds) to wait to unfreeze a team after the first player has connected disable_dynamic_prop_loading : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : If non-zero when a map loads, dynamic props won't be loaded disable_static_prop_loading : 0 : , "cheat" : If non-zero when a map loads, static props won't be loaded disconnect : cmd : : Disconnect game from server. display_elapsedtime : cmd : : Displays how much time has elapsed since the game started display_game_events : 0 : , "cheat" : dlight_debug : cmd : : Creates a dlight in front of the player drawcross : cmd : : Draws a cross at the given location Arguments: x y z drawline : cmd : : Draws line between two 3D Points. Green if no collision Red is collides with something Arguments: x1 y1 z1 x2 y2 z2 dsp_dist_max : 1440 : , "cheat", "demo" : dsp_dist_min : 0 : , "cheat", "demo" : dsp_enhance_stereo : 0 : , "a" : dsp_off : 0 : , "cheat" : dsp_player : 0 : , "demo", "server_can_execute" : dsp_reload : cmd : : dsp_slow_cpu : 0 : , "a", "demo" : dsp_volume : 0 : , "a", "demo" : dti_flush : cmd : : Write out the datatable instrumentation files (you must run with -dti for this to work). +duck : cmd : : -duck : cmd : : dump_entity_sizes : cmd : : Print sizeof(entclass) dump_globals : cmd : : Dump all global entities/states dump_player_reports : cmd : : Dump all player reports to the console for debugging. dump_pz_data : cmd : : Dump PZ data dumpentityfactories : cmd : : Lists all entity factory names. dumpeventqueue : cmd : : Dump the contents of the Entity I/O event queue to the console. dumpgamestringtable : cmd : : Dump the contents of the game string table to the console. dumpsavedir : cmd : : List the contents of the save directory in memory dumpstringtables : cmd : : Print string tables to console. echo : cmd : : Echo text to console. editdemo : cmd : : Edit a recorded demo file (.dem ). editor_toggle : cmd : : Disables the simulation and returns focus to the editor enable_debug_overlays : 1 : , "sv", "cheat" : Enable rendering of debug overlays enable_skeleton_draw : 0 : , "cheat", "cl" : Render skeletons in wireframe endmovie : cmd : : Stop recording movie frames. endround : cmd : : End the current round. english : 1 : , "user", "cl" : If set to 1, running the english language set of assets. ent_absbox : cmd : : Displays the total bounding box for the given entity(s) in green. Some entities will also display entity specific overlays. Ar ent_attachments : cmd : : Displays the attachment points on an entity. Arguments: {entity_name} / {class_name} / no argument picks what player is loo ent_autoaim : cmd : : Displays the entity's autoaim radius. Arguments: {entity_name} / {class_name} / no argument picks what player is looking at ent_bbox : cmd : : Displays the movement bounding box for the given entity(ies) in orange. Some entities will also display entity specific overlay ent_cancelpendingentfires : cmd : : Cancels all ent_fire created outputs that are currently waiting for their delay to expire. ent_create : cmd : : Creates an entity of the given type where the player is looking. ent_dump : cmd : : Usage: ent_dump ent_fire : cmd : : Usage: ent_fire action value delay ent_info : cmd : : Usage: ent_info ent_keyvalue : cmd : : Applies the comma delimited key=value pairs to the entity with the given Hammer ID. Format: ent_keyvalue = ent_text : cmd : : Displays text debugging information about the given entity(ies) on top of the entity (See Overlay Text) Arguments: {entity_name} ent_viewoffset : cmd : : Displays the eye position for the given entity(ies) in red. Arguments: {entity_name} / {class_name} / no argument picks wha envmap : cmd : : escape : cmd : : Escape key pressed. exec : cmd : : Execute script file. exit : cmd : : Exit the engine. explode : cmd : : Kills the player with explosive damage explodevector : cmd : : Kills a player applying an explosive force. Usage: explodevector fade_crosshair : cmd : : Fades the prop being looked at fade_immediately : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : fadein : cmd : : fadein {time r g b}: Fades the screen in from black or from the specified color over the given number of seconds. fadeout : cmd : : fadeout {time r g b}: Fades the screen to black or to the specified color over the given number of seconds. find : cmd : : Find concommands with the specified string in their name/help text. find_ent : cmd : : Find and list all entities with classnames or targetnames that contain the specified substring. Format: find_ent find_ent_index : cmd : : Display data for entity matching specified index. Format: find_ent_index findflags : cmd : : Find concommands by flags. firetarget : cmd : : first_aid_heal_percent : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Percent of injuries to heal first_aid_kit_max_heal : 100 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : first_aid_kit_range : 100 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : first_aid_kit_use_duration : 5 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : firstperson : cmd : : Switch to firstperson camera. fish_debug : 0 : , "cheat", "cl" : Show debug info for fish fish_dormant : 0 : , "sv", "cheat", "rep" : Turns off interactive fish behavior. Fish become immobile and unresponsive. flush : cmd : : Flush unlocked cache memory. flush_locked : cmd : : Flush unlocked and locked cache memory. fly_add_keyframe : cmd : : fly_clear_all_keyframes : cmd : : fly_show_path : cmd : : fly_start : cmd : : fog_color : -1 : , "cheat", "cl" : fog_colorskybox : -1 : , "cheat", "cl" : fog_enable : 1 : , "cheat", "cl" : fog_enable_water_fog : 1 : , "cheat" : fog_enableskybox : 1 : , "cheat", "cl" : fog_end : -1 : , "cheat", "cl" : fog_endskybox : -1 : , "cheat", "cl" : fog_hdrcolorscale : -1 : , "cheat", "cl" : fog_hdrcolorscaleskybox : -1 : , "cheat", "cl" : fog_maxdensity : -1 : , "cheat", "cl" : fog_maxdensityskybox : -1 : , "cheat", "cl" : fog_override : 0 : , "cheat", "cl" : Overrides the map's fog settings (-1 populates fog_ vars with map's values) fog_start : -1 : , "cheat", "cl" : fog_startskybox : -1 : , "cheat", "cl" : force_centerview : cmd : : forcebind : cmd : : Bind a command to an available key. (forcebind command opt:suggestedKey) -forward : cmd : : +forward : cmd : : foundry_engine_get_mouse_control : cmd : : Give the engine control of the mouse. foundry_engine_release_mouse_control : cmd : : Give the control of the mouse back to Hammer. foundry_select_entity : cmd : : Select the entity under the crosshair or select entities with the specified name. foundry_sync_hammer_view : cmd : : Move Hammer's 3D view to the same position as the engine's 3D view. foundry_update_entity : cmd : : Updates the entity's position/angles when in edit mode fov_desired : 90 : , "user", "cl", "ss" : Sets the base field-of-view. fov_desired2 : 90 : , "user", "cl", "ss_added" : Sets the base field-of-view. fs_printopenfiles : cmd : : Show all files currently opened by the engine. fs_warning_level : cmd : : Set the filesystem warning level. func_break_max_pieces : 15 : , "a", "rep", "cl" : Prev | Next Category:Console Codes